Two nights to remember
by luisaakainsane
Summary: Going to a club is sometimes a good idea...


"Hey, guys...," Randy began, sitting with Ted and Cody in their locker room, "...tonight we're going to party hard!"

Cody and his best friend Ted looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Does it really have to be? I don't want to," Cody said and Ted didn't want to as well.

"Oh, come on! That will be fun. You come with me! End of the discussion," decided the older of the three.

"Well, okay," the other two muttered.

Two hours later, the three members of The Legacy were already at a club. Ted and Cody were sitting at the bar, looking at their glasses, while Randy was having fun on the dance floor. He danced with some stranger, what John, who just entered the club and saw Randy, didn't like at all. Yes, John had feelings for Randy. Feelings that were more than friendly. He sat down with Ted and Cody at the bar, ordering a double vodka. He drank it immediately and ordered a new one.

"John? Is everything all right?" Ted asked, who of course knew that everything wasn't okay, because John doesn't get drunk without a reason.

"Sure, I'm fine...," John replied, tartly, almost shouting, "...is it not allowed to get drunk without a reason?"

"Hey! Ted was only trying to be nice! No reason to shout at him him like that!" Cody threw in between.

"Sorry...it's just...Randy...he...argh, forget it," John said, drinking the next double vodka. A few minutes later Randy came across, sitting next to John, and ordering a drink, too. Cody looked at Ted and nodded. Perhaps it was better to leave them alone for a while.

"Come on, Teddy. Dance with me!" Cody dragged his best friend at his arm to the dance floor. The two began to dance, not really being in the rhythm, but they danced. And they obviously had fun. The two had always fun together, no matter what they did. When the DJ suddenly played a slow song, they looked at each other and smiled. Cody put his arms around Ted's neck, Ted put his arms around Cody's waist and Cody put his head on Ted's shoulder.

Meanwhile, John and Randy were still sitting at the bar. John was already very drunk, so he did not notice that he moved further and further up to Randy with his chair until their thighs touched. At this touch both winced, not knowing what to think of it, not knowing how to react. And then, John finally took courage and began to speak.

"Randy, we know each other for how long now?"

"Long enough," he replied. To tell the truth, he knew exactly to the minute. What John didn't know, Randy had also more than friendly feelings for him.

"We were always good friends. But lately I had to realize that I - " Randy cutted him off.

"I know, John...you don't have to say anything," the younger of the two said, got up and went away, leaving a confused John behind him.

Cody and Ted were still dancing closely as Randy suddenly interrupted.

"We are going!"

"W-what?" both asked in unison.

"You have heard correctly! Let's go!" Randy shouted. He was furious. Angry at John, but even more angry at himself. He hated himself for being so attracted to John. And he hated himself for letting his anger out on them. The three had just left the club, as Cody suddenly began to scream.

"Once, I was really having fun. And then you come and ruin everything!" He was really furious, because he enjoyed it, dancing so close with Ted. And Ted enjoyed it, too. He tried to calm Cody down as he put his arm around him.

"Calm down, baby-boy," he said, softly, "we can go dancing tomorrow night again."

"Really?" Cody asked, shyly, looking into Ted's eyes.

"Of course," Ted smiled at Cody.

Arrived back at the hotel, on the way to their rooms, Ted wanted to know why Randy wanted to leave so suddenly.

"Randy, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. What should be wrong with me?" the oldest of the three asked, sarcastically.

"It has to do with John, doesn't it?" Cody intervened.

"So what? That's none of your business!" And with that Randy vanished into his room.

When Cody and Ted had arrived in their hotel room, they decided to call it a night. The younger man was so tired that he fell asleep immediately. Ted was tired, too. But he walked briefly into the bathroom, because he really had to piss. After he was done, he lay on his bed, trying to sleep. But he didn't succeed. He lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking. About the night at the club, about the dancing with Cody, about Cody. Cody had just that effect on him. Cody with his beautiful blue eyes. Eyes no guy has the right to have. One look into these eyes was enough, and Ted was already blown away. He was definitely in love with his best friend. At the thought of Cody, Ted had to smile. And then he finally fell asleep.

"Good morning," Cody said, a bit tired, but smiling.

"Morning," Ted smiled back, "you know what we're doing tonight, don't you?"

"You really want to go out dancing with me again?" Cody couldn't believe it.

"Yes! I want to go out dancing with you again. And this time we're going alone. Just the two of us. I don't want Randy to ruin everything again." And he kept his promise.

It was nearly 11 when the two entered the club. They went to the bar first, sat down and drank something. Ted sipped his drink quickly, stood up and pulled Cody to the dance floor. And again, the DJ played a little quieter, slow song. And once again they danced closely, like the night before.

"Cody?" Ted whispered into his dance partner's ear.

"Mhm?" Cody had laid his head on Ted's shoulder.

"Have I actually ever told you how beautiful you are?" Ted continued, looking serious. Cody looked at him, totally puzzled.

"No? Okay. Then I'll tell you now. You are beautiful, Cody." When he had said this, he pressed his lips softly on Cody's. The kiss quickly became intense and their tongues were involved. Ted broke the kiss, both gasping for air.

"I think we should go back to the hotel. What do you think?" Ted said, stroking tenderly through Cody's dark hair. Cody just nodded. He was simply speechless. Less than half an hour later, the two were back at the hotel. They had just arrived in their room, as Ted slammed the door and pressed Cody against it. He looked deep into his eyes and kissed him. It was a hard, but passionate kiss. And it was a kiss full of love. Their tongues were dancing together.

At the same time, Randy was sitting in his hotel room, annoyed. Tired of everything and everyone. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. That made his mood even worse. He just wanted to be alone. Was it too much to ask? He, nonetheless, opened the door and stared into two familiar blue eyes, into John's eyes.

"What do you want?" Randy asked, still annoyed.

"Talking to you." Before Randy could answer, John was standing in Randy's room. Randy closed the door, turned around so that he was now facing John.

"I don't know what the fuck you want to talk about," Randy said, coldly. John just grinned, took a step towards Randy, cupped Randy's face in his hands and kissed him. At first Randy winced, but then he relaxed. After a few, but long, seconds John pulled back.

"You asshole! You should have kissed me ages ago!" Randy moaned, claiming John's mouth with his own.

"Ted?" Cody gasped as he broke the passionate kiss. "I need you. Now. Please!"

Without wasting another word, Ted lifted Cody up, who put his legs around Ted's waist, kissed him again and walked with him towards the bed. Arrived there, Ted lay Cody on the bed, without breaking the kiss. Ted began to undress Cody. Cody's shirt was the first garment, which found its way to the floor. The shirt was soon joined by Cody's pants and underpants. Cody enjoyed Ted's touch, because Ted was very careful and gentle. It was an act full of love and sincerity. You could see that Ted didn't want just sex. He cared about Cody. All the feelings that had pent up in Ted the last months. Finally he was able to show and live these feelings. He was now able to show Cody how much he really meant to him.

Their love making was slow, tender and yet passionate.

The two lay in bed, Ted's arm around Cody's shoulders, Cody's head on Ted's chest.

"Cody?" Ted said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something..."

"You don't have to say it. I already know it. I love you, too...I have always loved you," Cody admitted.

"But how do you know?" Ted asked, a bit surprised.

"I just know it. The way you look at me. They way you care about me. The way you talk to me. The way you touch me. The way you even made love to me. It wasn't just meaningless sex."

"I love you, Cody Garrett Runnels."

And both were sure that they were the happiest people in the world.


End file.
